Fruit of Passion
by Nephiliam
Summary: She took a bite from the fruit of passion and perhaps she may not want to return. Rated M for a reason ;) JarethxSarah.


**Short smut. I couldn't help myself. My other story has no smut and I just _must _write some JarethxSarah. Adult smexiness, don't say I didn't warn you.**

* * *

Sarah sat in Jareth's throne room, looking around with mild interest. She had been there a day maybe, after making an accidental wish to see Jareth once more. An old goblin, wrinkled and gross, offered her a basket of fruit. Without thinking she took a peach and bit into it, tasting the fruit in her mouth and swallowing it.

Her eyes widened when she realized what she had done, throwing the fruit the ground and coughing. The old goblin laughed.

Sarah stood to get away from the crackling laughter of the goblin, running towards the giant doors to block out the sound. But as she got the doors she didn't have the strength to open them; she crashing into it, her fingers bending against the wood in hope it'd open. But she slipped to her knees and leaned heavily against it; her eyes drooping to a close.

And she was falling and falling, shimmering glitter and bubbles appearing all around her, distracting and confusing her. Her eyes became heavy and she tilted her head back, letting the air wined through her body and hair; gently caressing her.

When she opened her eyes she was lying on something smooth and silky; her eyes filled with site of a mirror on the ceiling above her. She rolled her shoulders and neck, tying to remember where she was; what she was doing. Nothing came to mind.

"Sarah," a smooth voice called. She sat up, keeping her weight supported on her arms. Jareth stood in front of her, white dress up blouse and tight grey leggings. She could see the bulge in his pants and she smiled lazily, looking up into his eyes. "What are you doing dear?"

She didn't say anything but she sat up fully, looking down at what she was wearing - a lacy black night dress that went mid thigh. When she looked up again he was on the bed, his arms on either side of her. She fell backwards onto the pillow smiling as he brought his lips down to hers, his hand reaching up and squeezing her breast. She squealed and laughed, arching her back into him.

He chuckled and moved his mouth to her neck, lightly biting her. Her mouth opened in pleasure, her eyes squeezing together. Jareth's head was above her suddenly, his hand brushing her cheek. "Open your eyes," he whispered. "I want you to watch."

Slowly, he sat up, his legs straddling her hips, smiling dangerously. She moved her hands to his zipper, tugging at his pants. He put a hand to her lips and winked. "All in due time, my dear. First..." he put her hand on her thigh, between his legs, and danced his fingers under the night dress. Her breath caught as his hands danced on the black laced thong she wore. Goosebumps appeared on her body, lacing their way along her.

His fingers pushed up the black silk, finally working its way to her chest - up past her bra-less breasts - and over her head. Her nipples reacted to the cold and stood hard, as if begging him to come to her. He smiled and bent his head to one of her nipples, licking his way around it, teasing her. She moaned and tugged on the top of his pants. He finally complied and sucked on her nipple, his other hand rubbing the neglected breast. A little squeak escaped Sarah's throat as he bit down lightly.

He moved the other nipple, his hand replacing his mouth on the first. Sounds of pleasure escaped her mouth with every lick and bite. Finally he moved away from her, moving off of her and to the other end of the bed. She sat up, panting, as he started unzipping his pants. Her gaze was heavy with pleasure as he untucked his shirt and pulled it off of his head. She bit her lip, hard, to contain another sound. Excitement made her jerk forward slightly, as he slid his pants down.

His hard member pushed its way out of his pants as they slid down his legs and off of the bed. Her mouth opened at the sudden rush of euphoria and excitement, her chest pushing out. Her grinned as she got on all fours and crawled to him.

Her mouth encased his hard cock, her tongue moving up and down his hard cock. Her lips sucked down his member, forcing it down her throat. Jareth moaned and put a hand to her head, pushing her farther down his penis. One of her hands came up and gripped his balls, pinching and squeezing them as she sucked. Her teeth ran lightly across his cock. Jareth bucked and forced it all the way down her throat, his mouth opened in pleasure. Suddenly his cock released and his cum came down her throat. She continued to bob her head through the orgasm until she swallowed every last bit.

When she pulled away he pushed her against the sheets, one of his hands gripping her breast. His other hand pulled her thong off of her, letting the fabric rip away from her pale skin.

She gasped as he positioned himself above her.

He looked down at her and kissed her; her lips, her cheek, her forehead. As he pushed in she screamed his name, bucking her hips to push him farther in. As he started moving she gasped at every thrust, screaming and scratching his back. He kissed her tears away as they continued to move.

Her eyes suddenly opened as she gasped, "Jareth. I'm going to cum."

He smiled and continued to kiss her as they orgasmed together.

After a last couple of thrusts he pulled and pulled her against him, whispered into her ear.

"I love you, Sarah."

She closed her eyes and snuggled against him. "I love you too, Jareth."

There was a sudden shatter above them and she screamed as the glass above them broke, falling not on them up inwards instead, into the dark. Her eyes widened as she was pulled away from Jareth and up into the dark.

She gasped as she was awoken from her dream.

She sat up straight, realizing she was lying on a bed.

"Sarah," Jareth smiled.

Her eyes were wide as she looked at him.

"Jareth," she whispered.

"Interesting dream you had." He crawled onto the bed, moving towards her like a stalking cat, watching it's prey. He pushed her back into the pillow as he straddled her hips, his head above hers. "Would you like to try it out?"

* * *

**Please review. If I get some good reviews I may be willing to write some more ;)**


End file.
